Dark Crimson 2
by Half Breed Ishtah
Summary: This is what happens after Duo turns Alcic into a vampire. They find the leader of the people who hunt and kill vampire. What will happen when it comes to the show down? Will they all live or die? Or withh chaos become more curropted than before?


Dark Crimson 2

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any songs, enjoy…

The red headed Alcic walked out of a shallow alley just as she finished her prey. There Duo stood waiting for her. 

"Lovely my dear. Not a drop spilt on your chin", Duo complimented, "You're getting the hang of this very well."

"So…what to do? What to do about that Lady Une? She's been…tracking us the past few weeks", Alcic said with worry in her tone. "Don't worry. They can't hurt us with their bullets. But the stakes are…a bigger problem", Duo said, "C'mon…lets get back. The Sun's coming up soon."

Duo and Alcic roamed the streets back to her apartment. 

"We're back," Alcic announced as Duo and her walked in. "You got a call Alcic. Her name was Steffi", Relena informed. 

"Steffi called?" Alcic sounded surprised and then a knock at the door. Alcic answered the door. Appeared a blond woman with her deep blue eyes. 

"Steffi!" Alcic shouted and threw her arms around the woman, "Come in! Come in!" 

Steffi walked in with a sad face as Alcic closed the door. 

"So what brings you here? Something wrong? You look sad", Alcic asked. 

"What's wrong?" Steffi sounded angry, "nothing is wrong! It just I've been calling and calling and you don't answer! What's wrong with you? Are we not homies? I see you are more interested in those new friends!" 

"Steffi…of course we're homies! I'm sorry for not answering. It's just I've been busy and well having trouble with people", Alcic said. 

"Lies!" "Steffi?" Alcic looked hurt. Duo approached them. 

"Don't talk to her that! She's telling the truth. We're here to take care of the people who are after her", Duo said. 

"But out! I didn't ask for your opinion. Alcic…if you are my homie then tell me the truth. What's REALLY going on?" Steffi asked. 

"I…I can't…I can't tell you. If I did you wouldn't believe me", Alcic mumbled. "try me, Alcic. After all the worrying I did I have a right to know what's wrong with my best friend! You know I know people. I can have who ever is after done with my connections", Steffi said. 

"I know, Steffi. It's just it's not as simple as making a call", Alcic said, "you don't know what we have to deal with." "if you tell me than I'll know. Then I call in people who know how to deal with them", Steffi said. 

"I'm sorry Steffi. I can't…tell you. If I did I'd have to kill you", Alcic said looking away. "Does it have to do with all these killings lately? Word on the streets is that you are seen at every sighting. Along with those people!" Steffi shouted. 

"Don't yell at her. You don't know what's going on! You don't understand!" Duo said in Alcic's defense. 

She punched Duo in the face. "You shut the hell up!" Steffi said. "Steffi!" Alcic yelled. Just then Duo's eyes turned yellow and his fangs grew out. 

"Oh my god…" Steffi gasped out, "What the hell are you? Alcic! Is this what you've become as well?"

'Just say the word, Alcic', Duo thought telepathically to her. 

"Steffi…I'm so sorry…" Alcic muttered, "Get her…"

Just then Duo leaped on Steffi and sank his fangs into her neck. In minutes she was lifeless. "Alcic…"Duo said. "Don't talk to me", Alcic commanded and she walked into her room and closed the door. 

Duo was going to go into the room after her to talk. 

'Duo…don't", Heero told him telepathically. 

"But why?" 

"Let me talk to her. Girl to girl", Relena suggested. She stood up and knocked on Alcic's room door. 

"Alcic…It's me Relena. You want to talk?" Relena said. There was no answer. Relena walked in and closed the door behind her. 

"Alcic?" 

'Go away', Alcic telepathically thought. "Alcic…it's better this way. Besides it was a risk we'd have to take. You know as well that if anyone knew it would be hell for us", Relena stated. 

"You don't know what it's like. Steffi and I were homies ever since I can remember", Alcic said, "It felt like a part of me was killed with her. But I can't join her where ever she's gone now."

"You don't think I didn't go through this when I first became what I am now! I have! I know what it's like. I know the feeling! I had to get over it. Now the guys and I are homies. We only rely on each other for help. We can't on humans because by nature they think of us as devils! They are the ones who can't understand!" Relena stated harshly at her, "Now get over it. It's only the beginning for you!"

Relena stood up and left the room. 

"How'd it go?" Duo asked. "I had to say some harsh things but what's said is said", Relena answered. They all went quiet. 

 Meanwhile: a woman with her straight brown hair was looking up to the boarded doors un the apartment parking lot.  

"Now I have you all", she smirked her cold words, "men…we strike."

Back in the apartment: 

"Heay", Quatre said, "Do you…do you smell what I smell?" Everyone took a whiff of the sir. With their vampire sense so strong they could smell anything a mile away from them.  

"Smells like…roses…and wild flowers", Relena said. 

"Oh god! They're here!" Duo yelled. He began to bang on Alcic's door, "We have to leave Alcic! They've found us! They must have followed Steffi or she was working with them! Hurry!" 

"Go away! I'd rather die with Steffi at this point!" she yelled from inside. "I'm coming in!" She bashed the door down. "We have to leave!" Duo grabbed her wrist and forced her out the door. 

It was too late there was already banging on the door to the hallway. Heero and Wufei were bashing through the wooden planks they had put in front of the slid doors to block the sunlight. 

"Lets move out!" Heero ordered. "Wait! My…my memories!" Alcic said. 

"We don't have time!" Trowa yelled as he followed Heero out the door. Alcic released herself from Duo's grip. She grabbed the box with the rose and the moon carved on the lid. She grabbed the other box with the wolf on the lid. She grabbed the daggers that were inside. "Ok. Now we go", Alcic, said running for the door. Just then the front door was broken down and men and a Lady Une rushed in. 

"Stop!" she ordered. 

Duo and Alcic jumped out the slid doors and jumped off the balcony. They landed with a light tap on the concrete. Unlike a human they'd have died from that kind of jump. Duo and Alcic ran and met up with the others. 

They began to run. The others followed Heero as he ran toward the west of the city. "No this way! Trust me. It's safer this way", Alcic began to run the opposite way. She led them to a close by cemetery. She led them to a morgue with two coffins placed inside. She quickly closed the stone door just before the sun began to run. 

She dropped the box and it opened. All the pictures that were inside scattered on the dusted floor. She began to cry. 

"What's wrong?" Duo asked comforting her in his arms. "Way did this place have to be so close? It's painful to come back here. But to save you all I had to bring you all into this stone morgue", Alcic cried out. 

"What's wrong with this place?" Quatre asked. 

"This…place is where my parent rest", She settled down but still cried. 

"In those coffins are…" Relena said, "But you said you could more or less care if they died!"

"I lied! I knew where they buried. I did come to their funeral! I didn't have the balls to say it cuz I was ashamed to say it. After all they did", Alcic cried. 

"But thanks to you it's a place we can live until we find some other place to live", Wufei said. 

"I know. But for you…you all can't feel the pain in here. It brings back memories for me. It's been years but I can still smell and taste every drop of blood they caused to me", Alcic said sitting against the wall. 

Heero picked up one of the pictures that slid to him. He looked at it. It was her brother and her at the theme park. She only looked five or six at the time. He picked up another one and it was one of her parents together with her as a newborn and her brother. But her brother looked scared and was looking away from the camera. 

"Are they your parents? This your brother?" Heero asked lying down the picture. 

"My parents…my parents were more of the abusive type. They'd get drink and hit my brother, Zek and I. One day they left after a fight that my brother fought against them. I was very young. Later Zek was killed in a shoot out between gangs. The case was dropped so no one knows his murderer. So from then on I've been surviving for almost eight years now until you all came along. Zek was always there for me. But until the shoot out he never came back. My parents I could more or less care", Alcic said with pain in her voice, "But like I said. I still have respect for the dead. No matter who they are or what they've done to me."

"How sad…"Relena said, "Ok now I'm pitying. Sorry I've been moody and rude to you since well you became one of us."

"Don't worry about it. Let's get some rest. We'll got to Steffi's place tomorrow", Alcic said. 

 When the next night came Alcic led the group though the safest allies till they reached a small house. Alcic found the key under the mat to the house. She let everyone in. The house had two bedrooms, a den, a kitchen, and a living room. 

Quarter and Wufei went out and came back with two prey and they all fed to their fill to sustain themselves till the next night. They all got some rest. 

Everyone was asleep except for Alcic. She quietly got up and left through the back door. 

She had picked two roses from Steffi's garden and made her way to the cemetery. 

She walked into the morgue where her parents rest. It was about two hours till sunrise. 

Alcic paid her respects and placed a rose on each of the stone coffins. She leaned against the wall and stared in thought at the coffins.   

"I told them…I told them about you two and Zek", she said to the empty room. She slid down from the wall to the cold cement ground. "Now…I think I've found my place. With Duo and the others. They treat me as equal and they won't hurt me. Like all the others and you two. I must be crazy", Alcic chuckled to herself, and "I'm talking to the dead I have no reason to come back here but I do. Either it's the love of you two as my parents or I pity you two. Even after all the abuse I endured from both of you."

She sighed and closed her eyes. Ready to sleep her troubles away in quiet peace. Just then, unexpectedly, the door crashed down to the inside. People in black rushed in. Followed by Lady Une. Before she could defend herself they already had her held down and Alcic was defenseless. 

"So…we've caught their strong one", Lady Une snarled coldly. "Shall we commence the stake?" as a man to her left. "No…" Lady Une snapped, "We need her. She'll bring her comrades to us. Our dirty work shall be easier."

"I'm not telling you shit! Let my go!" Alcic ordered and she let her fangs grow and her eyes change. Lady Une pulled out a handkerchief and sprayed it with something. She approached Alcic closer as Alcic tried to pry herself free. Lady Une placed the cloth under her nose. It was sleeping gas and no sooner was Alcic asleep. 

"Be gentle with her. Lets take her back to base before sun up", Lady Une commanded. 

^*^*^*^*

"Alcic! Alcic!" Duo screamed running from room to room.  

"Shut up Duo!" Relena hollered. "Alcic is gone!" Duo informed to the half awake others. 

"She's gone?" Trowa asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! I've checked every room and all but she's not here!" Duo began to panic. 

"Have found any notes or anything?" Heero asked. "No! She didn't leave anything. She did leave her daggers here and her pictures", Duo said seeing the box and the daggers on the floor. 

Then the phone rang. "Don't answer it", Heero ordered. 

'Hi, you've reached Steffi. You've wasted your life trying to reach me. Plz leave a message and I'll get back with you when I can. ***Beep*** I know you all are there. We've have Alcic at our headquarters. Come in two nights or she's dead. Good luck finding us. Lady Une."

"Oh no…no! Damn it! We've got to find her!" Duo said getting angry. "Calm down. It's almost sunrise! We can't commence to find her now. We'll pick up her scent tomorrow night", Heero said. 

Duo hardly got any sleep, as did the others they slept soundly. 

^*^*^*^*^

"Wake up!" Lady Une ordered cruelly. She slapped Alcic across the face hard. 

"What! I didn't do shit to you all. Nether did the other! So why?" Alcic demanded wide-awake. 

"Well we left them a message. They'll find you with their noses but for now you're at my mercy. Besides my master would like to see you", Lady Une informed, "So c'mon!"

She dragged Alcic to her feet and pushed her out the door. She pushed her a long way down wide halls and corridors. Until Lady Une stopped her at a certain door with a lion crest engraved in the wood. 

"Inside", Lady Une pushed her in and closed the door. Une did not go in with her. 

Inside the room one light shone and it relieved a man in fancy, royal looking clothes of blue and gold. His brown hair slicked back and his blues eyes deep and dark. 

"Who are you?" Alcic asked keeping eye contact with him. "Why, I'm the Treize. Leader of the hunter organization my dear", he said calmly and very confidently. 

"You hunt us you kill us like animals. We have a right to try to live but how can we when we're being tracked. We can't help it if we're damned like this. But…we need to survive as much as you do with human food", Alcic spat in his face. 

"Very good. But we can't allow you evil being to roam. You're too dangerous to our society", Treize said. 

"No we're not. We try to keep low on feeding much. We try not to do any harm to society. We're not all evil. Maybe some of us has respect for the dead", Alcic said. "Well I don't have respect for your dead kind who still walk", Treize comeback her words. 

"Well I have respect for the dead. You all disrespected my parents' morgue! I wasn't out to feed. I was only paying my respects! Until you barged in and almost destroyed the place", Alcic yelled. 

"I'm sorry for that. But as humans we will defend ourselves from creatures like you. You attacked us first ages ago", Treize said. 

"No! We were only trying to survive without creating chaos! But you humans are the ones who created chaos! Human are idiots! They're the ones who don't know how to control themselves. I should know. I was once human like you. I know how they've turned this world into a hell! I know. I've lived hell on earth. You aren't the only ones going through pain! We go through it too. WE do feel bad for taking a life but we thanks and respect the people we kill. It's not like we're all heartless. We all have respect and our limits", Alcic said. 

"Treize?" as another deep voice. A man walked out from the shadows. He had long light blond hair and blue eyes. He was tall and dressed in a white suit. 

"What is it Zech?" Treize asked. "She speaks the truth. We try our hardest not to create chaos only for survival. You humans take this thing too seriously and pick on the weak that are strong to survive. You are the real bullies", Zech said and looked at Alcic. 

'Are you one of our kind?' ask asked telepathically. 

'Yes', he said with a nod, 'I'll discus this with you when it's safer.'

"After all I've done for you Zech. You turn on me now?" Treize said standing up. "No sir. I'm only speaking truth without siding. I'm neutral at this point within the chaos you've created among yourself", Zech said. 

"That's enough", he said, "Lady! Take this girl to her cell. Zech you stay away from her. That's an order."

Lady Une walked in and took Alcic back to the room she was taken from to begin in. 

It was a long time before anything happened. 

'Hello. What's your name?' Zech's voice telepathically communicated to her. 

'Alcic. Where are you?'

'I'm right outside your door. Listen you have two nights to live. After that you'll be killed'

'Why are they really after us? We're not evil…just trapped from death'

'I know. But listen if those people we're with don't show…I'll get you out. I can't stand them picking on a new and young vampire'

'How'd you know I was just a beginner?'

'Becuz if you were older you'd know not to talk back to a human who's the leader of an organization who could kill you right now if ordered. But I joined to help…our kind. It's unfair how they wish to dominate and want control. Pushing off the weaker races for only themselves'

'Do you have any food? I haven't had much. I had to share with my friends. So I didn't get my recommended blood to survive'

 Just then Zech opened the door and walked in. He pulled up his sleeve and held out his wrist. 

"Here", he spoke in his voice, "It's better you take mine. It's stronger and it'll sustain you for a long time. Until the next night at least."

"Thank you", Alcic said. She firmly held his wrist and bit into his vein. She began to drink. She took about two gallons out of him and then released him arm. 

"You could have taken more", Zech said. "I could have but I didn't. I can tell you'll need it a lot more than I", Alcic said.  

"Wise for a young one. I have to go. I'll be back soon. If you need anything just telepath me, ok?" 

Alcic nodded and watched him leave. 

^*^*^*^*

"I've picked up her scent!" Wufei announced. "Look! Her parents' morgue. The doors have been pushed down from the outside", Relena yelled. They had flowed her scent for twenty minutes and were already to the cemetery. 

Trowa walked inside. He observed the roses on the coffins and but the wall the dust on the ground showed evidence of a struggle. 

"Looked like a struggle. I smell people and Lady Une. They must have nabbed her", Trowa said as he stepped out of the morgue. "She's going to pay!" Duo yelled and punched the stonewall over and over till his knuckles bleed. 

"Her scent still lingers. We'll be able to follow it", Heero said, "Let's go."

They followed the scent for two hours straight. Walking around blocks and hidden roads and allies. It stretched for miles and miles. Until they reached the woods. They trailed Alcic's scent all the way to the boonies. All the way back to that mansion.  

"It's so obvious! Why couldn't I see it?" Duo was putting the blame on himself even though he didn't do anything. "Quite whining Duo! If you're going to rescue her then stop taking false blame and get I there and find her. We'll hold them off", Quatre said. 

"Thanks guys. Quatre this is your mansion. You should know a secret passage or something to sneak in, don't you?" Duo asked. "All I can think of is the cellar doors. Then on we'll have to spread out to find her. But why my mansion? They would have burnt it to ashes unless…" Quatre said, "They were researching something through my library from over the years."

"Damn. I told you to get ride of those diaries. They'd be helpful in the wrong hands, idiot", Heero scorned. 

"Heay. Stop fighting. Right now we need to get inside, and to Alcic", Relena reminded them all. 

"Heero and Relena take the cellar doors on the south end of the house. Duo and I will take the east wing. Trowa and Wufei", Quatre instructed, "take the west wing. They'll have the front guarded so no use in a front entrance. This is the best way to cover most of the ground in the mansion."

"Move out", Heero said as he and Relena snuck toward the south of the house. They all parted toward their destinations. 

^*^*^*^*^

'Zech…are they here?' Alcic asked telepathically. 

'Yes' Zech replied. 

"Stop talking to each other!" Treize ordered, "I'm stupid! I know your kind can talk telepathically to one another."

Alcic was sitting at his desk in a wooden chair. Zech was in the shadows where he felt safety. 

Just then Lady Une rushed in, "Sir! Intruders! They've ambushed us from the east, west and south, wings of the mansion! Orders sir?" Lady Une asked. 

Ready the men in the fencing room. We'll have the show down in there. Zech, orders, take Lady Alcic there through your shadows", Treize eyed him, "Don't try to release her to the others. Or you'll pay the consequences."

"Yes sir", Zech said looking straight to Alcic, "Lady…this way." Zech stepped to the door and he escorted her out. 

Those two walked a while. When Alcic felt it was safe to speak she did. 

"Will they kill them? Will they kill them if Treize catches them?" Alcic asked. 

"…Yes"

"Then let me escape. I won't let him go through with it. Say I was fighting you and got away", Alcic said and stopped in her tracks, "Say that!" 

"No…he wouldn't buy it. He knows I'm stronger than you. He wouldn't buy it", Zech assured. 

"Then…I'm going. You'll have to kill me to stop me", Alcic said. In a blink of an eye she turned on her heels and ran the opposite way. 

'Stop! There are guards up there!' Zech yelled telepathically. Alcic stopped just in time and ran back a few feet and hid in the shadows as three guards turned the corner. 

He breathed hard catching her breath from running. Just then she felt strong arms around her waist. 

'Plz don't run off…not like Relena did', she said in a low voice. 

'How do…you know Relena?" 

"She's my blood sister when we where human" he answered in a monotone voice. Just then he spun her around to where he held her like a couple in arms. 

"What are you doing? Let go of me plz", Alcic became a bit defensive. "I don't know how to control this feeling. Ever since you stepped into Treize's office and talked back without fear of his power…I fell for you. No one was ever able to do that. Not like Noin did, she died long ago. But in the medieval days", Zech confined in her. "Zech! Stop I already am in love with someone. But he's on his way to rescue me. Now release me!" Alcic yelled. 

Alcic began to struggle slightly out of his arms. Just then he leaned in and kissed her gently, gently as Duo did when he would kiss her. Just then She pushed herself away with her vampire strength. 

"Just take me to where ever I need to go. I'll fight from there on", Alcic said her voice now cold and hardened. She began walking forward. Zech only followed. 

^*^*^*^*^

'Find her yet?' Duo telepathically asked frantically to everyone. All replied no. 

'I've picked up her scent!' Quatre said to Duo, 'she's past here not long ago.'

Soon the others met up with Duo and Quatre up in the halls. They followed Alcic scent. Al the way to the mansion's core. The center of the mansion was the fencing room. It was similar to a school gym as big and as wide. 

"Alcic's scent led us here. The fencing room", Quatre said looking at the others. 

"Are we all ready?" Heero asked. 

"Yes…let's just get her back", Duo said harshly and coldly. "Maybe we should try telepathy with her first. Make sure she's in there", Wufei suggested. 

"Good idea!" Duo said, 'Alcic? Alcic…can you here me?'

'Du…Duo? Duo! Don't come in! It's a trap!' Alcic replied, 'they'll kill you all! That's what they intended in the first place! Zech has helped me! Plz don't enter!'

Just then Duo rushed in followed by the others. Duo scanned the room and saw that two men were holding Alcic back. Treize was standing in front of her with Lady Une by his side. Zech was in the shadows eyeing the situation. 

"LET HER GO!" Duo yelled with all his heart at Treize. 

"Sister…" Zech walked out from the shadows. 

"Miliardo? It can't be…"Relena said shocked, "I thought that…I thought the hunters had killed you! But you're on their side? This can't be!" 

'Relena…I only joined to help our kind. Ask Alcic, I've helped her. I help the weak escape to freedom. As for you I will fight beside you. I'm sorry for not telling you I was still alive sister. I thought if I joined the hunters I'd find you quicker. I have…now we can fight them together', Miliardo telepathically sent her. 

"What did you say to her?" Treize asked. "That I'm no longer obeying order from you!" Miliardo told him and drew out a hidden sword. 

"Don't move", Lady Une's voice rang out clear, "Or this girl gets it." She had placed a stake close to her breast over the heart. "Just give the order sir", Lady Une informed. 

"Let me go! Duo!" Alcic yelled. Duo was just about to run to her until Une said, "Stop right there. Don't make any sudden movements! Or this girl dies."

"Oh no you don't!" Alcic yelled. Just then she yanked her arm free and grabbed the stake and threw it out of Lady Une's hands. Alcic kicked the man in the stomach and to the ground and she took care of the other one. 

"Alcic!" Duo yelled, "Catch!" Duo pulled out her daggers and through them at her. Alcic skillfully caught and twirled each on in her hands. She held her weapons where the handle pointed outward as the blade curved to her elbows.  She got in her fighting position. 

Lady Une pulled out a bottle filled with a clear liquid. 

"You are noting but bitches!" Alcic yelled. Before Une could open the bottle Alcic had made a clean cut in the back of her hand and the bottle smashed on the floor. 

"I see this one will be a challenge", Treize said impressed. He drew out his sword and pointed it toward Alcic as a challenge. 

"Don't except! He'll kill you!" Miliardo yelled and jumped in front of Alcic. 

'Get out. I'll take care of her once and for all!' Miliardo telepathically sent to the others. 

"No! He challenged me. I know this will be the most stupid thing I'll ever do. I accept Treize. I'll finish you off!" Alcic yelled. 

"No! Alcic!" Duo yelled. 

"Sorry Duo…my pride got in my way. It's the law of the streets. I never back down from a challenge, defend the ones I love, and fight to the death. I'm ready to carry out that law", Alcic said, "besides he's getting on my nerves."

'Alcic', Duo pouted telepathically to her. 

'Duo…I truly love you. If you love me you'll let be do this. I want to repay you all for this opportunity you offered me. Love, friendship, someone to argue with, showed me compassion. Thank you…I love you Duo. Now get the others out! I'll be at Steffi's house. Wait there for me. GO!' Alcic ordered. 

"Alcic! No! You can't win alone!" Relena hollered. "Go…let's go…she'll…be fine", Heero said, "Let's trust her on this. Besides…Treize isn't the only leader of the hunters. There'll be more. She'll be able to handle this."

"I trust you Heero. I trust you…Alcic I'll be waiting for you! Plz come back to me!" Duo yelled. He ran out the room followed by the others. Miliardo stayed 

"Go! Why are you staying?" Alcic asked, "You'll only get in my way."

"If you die I'll finish him. But I'll jump in if I think you can't take any more", Miliardo said, "Thanks you Alcic…thank you for letting my see Relena again. My dear little sister."

'Now that everyone's out of the way I won't have anything to worry about', Alcic thought to herself. 

"Stop this chit chat!" Treize ordered. 

"Commencing! Go!" Alcic's yelled and she dodged his assault. 

Treize would swing upper left to lower right and Alcic's would dodge or block with her daggers. She got a chance and got in close. She jumped up and drop kicked him. She charged at him. She straddled him to the floor and her daggers crossed at his neck. Treize used his sword to help push away her daggers enough to not hurt him. 

Just then he kicked her off and she back stringed back to her feet. 

"You're not very gentlemen like now, are you? Whatever happened to never fighting against a women?" Alcic asked cockily. "To me…you ain't nothing like a woman! You're nothing but a dead carcass that still walks", Treize answered. 

"Oh really. Can a carcass do this?" She jumped up high to the ceiling in the shadows. 

"Where are you?" Treize said looking frantically around. 

"Mu-waaaaaaaaaaaa-hhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa", Alcic evilly laughed, "All of my victims have died by my weapons. Before they go they know their names but never live to say them. Kiss the blood of Cold Mercy and Metal Tears!" Just then fell. Falling down straight to Treize. Her arms crossed with her weapons ready to slice and kill.

It went fast. All Miliardo saw was a quick flash of light and Alcic was knelt to one knee with her arms crossed and stretched as far to her back with her blades tips crossed. 

Treize was standing with his sword outreached in front of him. Just then he stood straight up and sheathed his sword. "Well done Lady Alcic…you…have…de-fea-ted me", Treize fell face forward on the ground. Blood began to pour into a pool around him. 

"Alcic?" Miliardo asked. Alcic arose but knelt back down holding her side. The same side was shot and stabbed. It was bleed. Blood was rushing out furiously. The strange thing was it wasn't healing instantly. 

"Alcic!" Miliardo ran to her side. "Oh my god! You're bleeding! Here!" Miliardo was pulling up his sleeve. 

"No…you have little left that I took from earlier", Alcic, said. 

"Treize!" Lady Une was yelling over and over, "What have you done?" 

She approached Alcic and slapped her. Alcic flung to the side. 

"Kill me! Just kill me! I can't live without my love at my side!" Une cried. 

Alcic sat up, "no…life is too precious to waste."

"Alcic…plz…" Une begged, "Besides…you'll die. You haven't had enough blood for your wound to heal. I read Quatre's diaries to know this. Take my life for you to survive. Treize was wrong. We humans have always created chaos. Plz let me tell him this in the other side. I give you my life for you to live. Spread this message to all the hunters that will be after you", Une begged, "plz Alcic…"

"If you wish…Une", Alcic said. Une got close to her pulling all of her hair to one side revealing her pale neck. Alcic took hold of her neck and pieced her thin skin. She drank. She drank enough to live and stopped just before Une was dead. Alcic released her grip and fainted on the floor. 

Une fell in her side, "Zech…tell her thank you. I'll see her…on…the other… side soon", Une died without pain or pity. But with relief that she saved a life. 

Miliardo laid Une on her back and crossed her arms over her stomach. "You were always a good soul. Only confused", Miliardo whispered, and he looked toward a window and he saw it was close to dawn. 

He gathered Alcic up in his arms and took her to the cellar where no sunlight could enter. Where they both could rest in peace. 

^*^*^*^

'It's been too long', Duo thought to himself. It was already the next night. No sign of Alcic coming. 

'Damn it!' Duo said too loud to where everyone heard him. 

"Duo…don't worry", Relena assured, "my brother stayed with her. He wouldn't let her get killed. He'd get in the way to make sure she'd live."

"But what if he got killed then Alcic? I say we go back", Duo said. 

"No…give it time Duo. If you trust me you'll listen and wait", Heero said. 

Duo looked out the window impatiently for any sign of movement toward the house. 

"C'mon…we need to get something to feed upon. Let's go…Duo would like us to bring you something back?" Quatre asked. 

"How can you think of a food at this time?" Duo yelled, "For all we know Alcic could be dead and never come back!"

"Then you stay here and wait. We'll bring you back someone", Heero said as everyone left the house. 

^*^*^*^*^

Just then Alcic slowly woke up. A small pain in her side but the bleeding had stopped. 

"Good" Miliardo sighed, "You're awake. I thought you wouldn't make it. You've slept day and night. Right now it's daytime. Not far from the safe night."

"Did I win? What happened?" Alcic asked. "You won…Treize will never bother us again. Lady Une sacrificed herself to save you so your wound has healed. Tonight we can return to your comrades", Miliardo informed, "that's if you're well enough to walk or run."

"Yeah…tonight we'll leave. Thanks for staying. I wasn't sure if I'd have finished him on my own", Alcic said. "You didn't need my help at all. You killed him with skill beyond his. Probably all the others. You're weapons. Personally designed as I observed. They're names are Cold Mercy and Metal Tears, it's you expressed all over them", Miliardo spoke to her. 

"Yeah. Listen can you not tell anyone of their names. It kind of personal reasons that I'd rather keep to myself and not anyone know", Alcic said looking down at the daggers.

"I promise. You were wonderful back there", Miliardo complimented. He lifted her face but cupping her face. He leaned in close and lightly kissed her. 

"Plz don't…I'm with Duo. I love Duo and only him. I can love you as a brother but that's all. Plz don't kiss me", Alcic said, "I'm sorry Miliardo…but Duo was meant for me and I was meant for him." 

Miliardo nodded with respect and backed off. 

It became night fast and it was full moon. Miliardo cradled her up and he ran half way to make time shorter. He got her a someone to feed from and they walked the rest of the way the Steffi's home. 

Duo sat in the window in a moon held gaze. Thinking and worrying about Alcic. Wondering he she lived or if she was dead. 

"Duo! Come down!" Quatre hollowed for him. Duo dragged himself into the den where he looked only toward the floor. 

"Duo…" said a lightly hearted voice. Duo looked up breathless. There she stood…Alcic was ok! She was alive! 

"Alcic!" Duo said and ran and wrapped his arms around her. Alcic returned his hug with her arms. Duo smothered her with kisses over kisses. 

"You came back! You returned to me! I love you and never do that again! Alcic you're my world", Duo said to her. 

"Of course I'll be back. I'm not that easy to kill ya know. I'm a born survivor. I don't go down without a god fight", Alcic assured him, and "I love you Duo I love you." Alcic didn't realize she had tears already streaming down her cheeks. Along with Duo who also had cold tears running.  

"Well I better be off", Miliardo spoke. 

"but why brother? You just got here. We finally found each other. Why not stay?" Relena asked. 

"There'll be more. I'll make sure they all never hurt another one of our kind. I'll return, sister, I promise. You have to promise to stay alive till then…ok?" Miliardo answered. 

"Ok" Relena sniffled, "I'll stay alive then."

Miliardo too one last look at Alcic and everyone. He just left.

"It's finally over…till now it's finally over. Now we can be in peace for a while", Duo cried in tears of joy and happiness.  

The End…maybe the end…


End file.
